Para sempre
by St.Lu
Summary: Os idiotas teriam mais uma cova para se preocuparem..."


**Para Sempre...**

_St. Luana_

* * *

_Memórias consomem ,como feridas abertas_

_eu estou me isolando de novo_

_Você assume tudo_

_Eu estou mais salvo aqui no meu quarto_

_Eu não quero ser o único_

_As batalhas sempre escolhem_

_Por dentro compreendo que sou o único confuso_

_Eu não sei pelo o que vale a pena lutar_

_ou por que eu tenho que gritar_

_Não sei por que eu insisto e falo o que eu não quero_

_Não sei como cheguei a esse ponto_

_Eu sei que isso não está certo_

_Então eu estou_

_Quebrando o hábito, esta noite_

_Eu vou pintar as paredes, porque sou o único que falta_

_Eu não vou lutar nunca mais_

_E é assim que isso termina..._

_Breaking the habit – Linkin Park_

* * *

Por que tudo tinha que ser complicado? Por que as coisas não poderiam ser simples? Ah! Como se esquecer? Desde quando as coisas seriam fáceis para eles...

Draco Malfoy nunca estaria à altura de Harry Potter, porque Malfoy era sujo, manchado, rabiscado e apagado, e ainda por cima, seria jogado fora, para que não houvesse nenhum resquício que fizesse se arremeter à sua pessoa.

Estava marcado da mesmo maneira que os trouxas marcavam os animais de seu rebanho, para saber diferenciá-los e separá-los, cada tipo específico para um local distinto, atá a fase do tão temido abatedouro...e sinceramente, Malfoy se sentiu mutilado em grande parte de sua vida, como se uma serra separasse tudo o que havia de útil dentro de si e tivesse escondido em algum armário para congelar pela eternidade...ou talvez, tenham feito este procedimento com a sua parte podre, mas quem vai saber...

A única coisa que se tinha certeza, era de que Malfoy era a escória descartável até pelas baratas dos bueiros. Isso do ponto de vista da maioria da população bruxa...Ele havia mudado de lado, lutou pela ofuscante luz, mas de nada adiantou, pois apenas as sombras continuaram perseguindo seus passos, quebradas por um minusculo ponto claro...

Harry Potter, por outro lado, sempre foi o mártir, o salvador, praticamente um deus em forma humanóide. De coração tão generoso que até acolheu o inimigo. Sua caridade só fazia com que a reles massa bruxa sentisse mais orgulho e admiração pelo indestrutível gladiador dourado...ele era praticamente um desbravador dos mundos, para os mais fervorosos...

E como não compará-lo com um legítimo bravo, se além de combater e liquidar totalmente um obscuro nêmesis, ele ainda havia conseguido sobreviver durante anos aos maus tratos dos tios trouxas que tanto o detestavam,e nem por isso ele menosprezou esta raça, pelo contrário, defendeu-a quando preciso foi?

Que exemplo melhor de um legítimo herói poderia se ter? Nem em ficções haviam escrito um drama melhor do que a vida do jovem defensor da luz! Ele era simplesmente perfeito, e por onde quer que fosse, era prestigiado por sua nobre coragem.

Chegaram até a copiar uma tal de calçada da fama, apenas para terem as mãos de Harry Potter eternizadas no cimento e nunca serem apagadas pelo tempo... as mesmas mãos que seguraram bravamente a varinha em riste para destruir aquele que se auto denominava Lorde Voldemort...as mesmas mãos que agora acariciavam ele...um ser pútrido e medíocre, que traiu o próprio lado em busca de proteção, um completo covarde.

O covarde mais corajoso do que qualquer outro que fosse intitulado de herói. Um covarde que se utilizou dos próprios punhos para se defender, quando outros meios lhe tinham sido confiscados; um covarde que nunca escondeu o medo que tinha, mas que passou por cima dele e superou as expectativas até dos mais confiantes...

E Harry alisava calmamente os cabelos de Draco, enquanto este permanecia deitado, com a cabeça apoiada nas pernas do moreno, ambos na cama que dividiam por quase uma década...e enquanto Harry continuava com os dedos embrenhados nos macios cabelos loiros, foi recordando de alguns momentos, esporádicos, que o fizeram chegar naquela situação...

Todos os insultos carregados de sarcasmo e sentimentos confusos que eram cuspidos de um para o outro nos corredores de Hogwarts, e conforme os tempos passavam, estes insultos vinham carregados de algo a mais...insinuações, indiretas, frases com duplo sentido que davam asas às imaginações de ambos e os faziam perder horas e mais horas refletindo o que realmente se passava pela mente um do outro e pelas próprias...e as brigas físicas passaram a ser mais freqüentes, os toques mais firmes, os socos e pontapés mais fracos...

Lutavam tentando se prender um ao outro, sem nenhum dos dois admitir que até valeria sair com algum hematoma, pelo bel prazer da sensação de calor que uma pele emanava para a outra quando entravam em contato.

Neste momento, Harry teve que rir, deliciado com as memórias daquele tempo, em que acreditavam que a fixação que sentiam, não passava da tal inimizade...

Contornou os lábios de Draco com seus dedos e em seguida, uniu sua boca à dele levemente...nunca em seus sonhos poderia ter imaginado que os lábios de seu anjo fossem tão macios e que seu hálito fosse tão doce...um doce viciante que fazia com que a língua de Harry viajasse pelas profundezas daquela recanto, explorando cada mísero milímetro, forçando a abertura da boca do loiro e se afogando nele, na expectativa de poder roubar para si um pouco daquele gosto, e assim carregar Draco eternamente dentro de si...roubar a essência daquele que roubou seu coração.

_E o coração de Harry estava escondido em algum lugar... preso, lacrado, totalmente amordaçado em algum ponto perdido de Draco._

Harry separou sua boca da do loiro e ficou analisando suas feições...como alguém poderia ser tão perfeito? Cada poro de Draco era magnífico e Harry necessitava que apenas se dilatassem para ele...apenas transpirassem para ele.

Tirou a cabeça de Draco do seu colo e o acomodou na cabeceira da cama e se parou de frente para o seu amor.

Draco apenas o olhava com os olhos fixos, não se dava nem ao_ luxo _de piscar...

Harry olhou novamente para o loiro, encarando-o profundamente, usando todo o seu poder para tentar desvendar o que se passava pela cabeça do outro, porém em nada resultou...era um abismo, um profundo, daqueles que se tem a impressão de que nunca terá fim...e quando finalmente se choca com o solo, ele lhe traga feito areia movediça...

E Harry não sabia o porquê, mas este precipício lhe acalmava...o vazio que rondava a mente do loiro era praticamente um anestésico que lhe proporcionava uma sensação prazerosa e o inquiria à encarar aqueles oceanos inertes, nebulosos...

Não pôde evitar o rubor que lhe subiu a face ao se perceber enfocado por um par de olhos...quem diria que após tantos anos ele ainda seria tímido perante o seu_ amado amante enamorado_?

Bem da verdade, apesar de desde muito novo Harry Potter ser disputado por _flashes_ insanos de fotógrafos e repórteres, sem contar em uma legião de fãs e adeptos, ele ainda se sentia incomodado por lhe ser atribuída tamanha atenção...

Porém, não era incômodo que o moreno sentia quando Draco o olhava, era puramente o nervosismo que qualquer apaixonado passa a sentir ao se ver observado pelo ser amado...o nervosismo que dava lugar às mãos suadas e geladas, ao coração palpitante, à pulsação acelerada, boca seca...

Harry sustentou o olhar durantes alguns segundos e então abaixou os olhos...passou a mãos pelos cabelos rebeldes os tornando ainda mais desobedientes...deu um sorriso tímido e se virou de costas para a cama, em seguida indo em direção à porta.

- Já volto, amor. - falou praticamente sussurrando e se debandou para a cozinha de sua casa afim de fazer uma refeição caprichada para seu anjo.

Enquanto Harry temperava a comida, olhou de relance para a janela que possuía naquele ambiente. O sol estava baixo, se indo e tornando tudo em tons rosas, laranja e amarelo queimado, trazendo uma aura melancólica, criando sombras e fazendo infiltrar recordações que de longe eram bem vindas, quiçá de perto.

Harry não conseguiu segurar o pranto e tratou de terminar rapidamente o que estava fazendo. Se debruçou em uma das sacadas da sala que ficava anexa à cozinha e chorou...e aquelas lágrimas doíam tanto que ele chega à se perguntar se era certo alguém sentir tanta dor assim...depois de tudo que ele tinha passado, todos os momentos luciféricos que se apresentaram em seu caminho...mas não! _Mártir deveria sofrer até o último instante..._

Do que adiantava ser aclamado, se bem no fundo ele se sentia o maior derrotado?

_E o último sorriso tinha sido exclusivamente para ele...seus olhos brilharam pela última vez apenas para ele...só que eles nunca se fecharam..._

O moreno se recompôs, tratou de limpar as lágrimas com a manga da camisa e respirou profundamente...agora ele já se sentia perfeito novamente...

Com um amplo sorriso no rosto, Harry colocou majestosamente a refeição que prepara para Draco em uma bandeja e rumou para o quarto, mas não sem antes colocar uma bela rosa vermelha como adorno e principalmente como uma pura prova de seu sentimento, uma simples, como falar...

Entrou no quarto e se deparou com os astutos olhos de Draco o observando e não teve como não corar...pôs a bandeja sobre a mesa que se encontrava ao lado da cama e puxou uma cadeira de modo que ficasse perfeitamente de frente para o loiro.

- Coma, meu amor...é seu prato favorito!- disse Harry transbordando felicidade em cada letra ao se deparar novamente com o loiro lhe encarando diretamente em seus olhos...algo pulsou dentro do moreno e com um riso matreiro ele se aproximou do loiro e lhe roubou um selinho, saindo em seguida do quarto com o coração sufocado de felicidade.

Algumas horas mais tarde, enjoado de não fazer nada, Harry resolveu dormir...acomodou Draco na cama e se colou à ele, abraçando sua cintura...se certificou que nenhum centímetro tinha ficado descoberto e com isso foi relaxando aos poucos, porém, cada vez mais apertando os braços ao redor de seu amor.

Não, ninguém conseguiria tirar Draco de si...ele não deixaria, jamais...se recordava do modo como o olhavam, e da maneira imbuída de desprezo que tratavam o seu anjo...no fundo, ele tinha certeza que não passavam de um bando de abutres sobrevoando o seu alvo, preparados para se deliciarem com o magnífico manjar que estava sobre o seu domínio...

E foi pensando em mil e uma maneiras de proteger Draco de todos que o queriam das mais diversas formas e com as milhares de segundas e terceiras intenções, que ele se rendeu à um profundo sono, caindo no maravilhoso mundo dos sonhos e pesadelos.

Só o moreno se entregar aos braços de inerte inconsciência, Hermione e Rony aparataram na sala de estar da casa de Harry Potter, ambos com semblantes cansados e olhares cúmplices, inundados de emoções.

Não trocaram palavras, foram direto ao quarto de Harry, e Hermione, apesar de já acostumada com a cena, não pôde deixar escapar grossas lágrimas ao se deparar com Harry dormindo com Draco entrelaçado em seus braços.

Rony veio ampará-la e beijou-a calidamente, esperando que ela se acalmasse. Após alguns minutos, Hermione retirou a bandeja com a refeição destinada à Draco e saiu do quarto sendo seguida pelo ruivo.

- Isso não pode continuar.- As lágrimas voltaram aos seus olhos e ela não tentou evitar derramá-las.

Rony concordou com as palavras de sua mulher, porém, não tinha noção de como mudar a realidade em que se encontravam, era algo difícil de se acreditar, o que diria então se acostumar...apesar de saber que eles não poderiam se acostumar, pois era errado, era absurdo, era totalmente insano.

Foram embora, porém, todos os dias, ambos retornavam para aquele mesmo lugar e recolhiam as bandejas com as refeições que Harry preparava com todo o amor e dedicação existente em seu ser.

E todos os dias Harry se sentia ainda mais apaixonado e hipnotizado pelos olhos que o encaravam teimosamente, sem misericórdia...ele sorria, se enrubescia, baixava os olhos, roubava pequenos beijos, sorria mais um pouco e voltava à encará-lo...e quando o sono chegava, ele fechava suas pálpebras e se prendia à Draco, pois nunca deixaria Draco ser tirado dele, jamais...

E numa distinta manhã com ventos fortes e uma garoa fina, Harry sentiu um súbito frio lhe atingindo, e como se seu instinto avisasse, abriu os olhos rapidamente e se deparou com vários pares de outros olhos, daqueles que se diziam seus amigos, lhe arrancando Draco de seus braços.

- O que pensam que estão fazendo?- a raiva lhe estava cegando, sentia sua magia eletrizante dentro de si, e agarrou o corpo de seu anjo mais apertado, impedindo que mãos alheias continuassem o afastando dele.

- Harry, por favor, aceite de uma vez por todas...- começou Hermione, sendo observada de perto pela trupe que viera consigo – Draco não está mais conosco, por favor Harry...

- Não quero escutar, não quero escutar, se cale...- desesperado o moreno segurou Draco mais forte em seu corpo e afundou o rosto na curva de seu pescoço, dando audíveis soluções que fizeram o coração dos que estavam assistindo a cena se corroerem.

Hermione já estava com a visão embaçada, porém ela jurou para si mesma que desta vez ela não se renderia.

- Me desculpe, Harry...queremos apenas o seu bem...- mal o moreno levantou o rosto para lhe encarar e ela lançou um feitiço que o fez cair desacordado em sua cama, ainda abraçando o corpo de Draco.

_Desespero._

_Vazio._

_Medo._

-Draco!- Harry se acordou atordoado, olhando para todos os lados sem conseguir reconhecer o local.

Chamou pelo nome de seu amor, porém não obteve resposta...foi quando se deparou com seu reflexo que viu que algo estava muito errado... alguém o tinha vestido socialmente, trajes elegantes, ele confessava, porém pretos como a noite sem lua e estrelas, totalmente negros...

Olhou em direção à uma porta no canto daquela...sala? Sim, era uma sala...estava tudo errado, sentia um bolo em sua garganta e uma ardência enjoante em seus olhos...ele não iria chorar, não poderia ser o que ele estava imaginando, eles não seriam capazes de destruir sua vida, seriam?

Abriu a porta com uma força descomunal e se viu enfocado por dezenas de pares de olhos, com sentimentos distintos entre si, entretanto, pôde perceber que a maioria lhe encarava com pena...como se estivessem observando o ser mais destroçado de todo o universo...

E foi assim que ele se sentiu quando mãos gentis vieram lhe dar pesares em seus ombros e palavras sussurradas se lamuriando pelo episódio...não conseguiu mais conter e chorou como há muito não chorava...sentiu que o ar quase se tornava escasso e a respiração dolorosa...não soube quem, mas alguém lhe acomodou em uma das cadeiras destinadas aos parentes em frente ao caixão, e Harry não queria acreditar que aquilo estivesse realmente acontecendo...

A realidade se fazia presente, mas ele não a aceitava...com o pouco de coragem que lhe restava terso, levantou suas esmeraldas em direção à Draco, esperando que este o encarasse e o fizesse ruborizar até a alma...

Fechados...tiveram a audácia de fechar os olhos que por meses ele lutou por manter aberto apenas para poder encará-los e sentir que algo ainda existia vivo e intacto no homem que ele tanto ama, e que por anos, tanto o amou também...

Foi para manter aqueles luzeiros abertos que ele abriu mão de seus pudores e praticamente se jogou em magias negras...apenas para mantê-los intactos, mesmo depois de mortos...

Porque Harry jamais conseguiria viver sem Draco...e quando naquele fatídico dia tentaram arrancá-lo de si, ele nunca teve tanta certeza em sua vida como a de que sem Draco não existiria...

-Fecharam...fecharam...- Harry dizia enquanto tocava delicadamente o rosto do loiro, na mais pura amostra de afeição e completo desespero.

-Harry, por favor entenda...Draco merecia seu descanso...

Mas Harry não queria escutar...durante meses aqueles olhos foram direcionados apenas para ele, aliás, durante anos foi assim. Cada gesto, cada toque, cada sorriso, cada tudo e cada nada...

Draco merecia seu descanso? E quando ele teria o próprio? Já não bastava tudo o que teve que abrir mão para lutar em prol de um bando de seres que na primeira oportunidade lhe cravavam um punhal nas costas?

Oh, não! Mas daí a história não teria graça...a beleza possui como fonte primordial a tristeza, como o moreno teria se esquecido disso?

Harry olhou à sua volta...pessoas denominadas do bem, que haviam lutado pela luz e que agora estavam ali fazendo cena e fingindo sentimentos...muitas das mesmas pessoas que se tivessem a oportunidade teriam escarrado na cara de seu amado, teriam lhe arrancando os olhos, o mutilado e o jogado para as criaturas comerem...os mesmos que lhe deram as costas quando anunciou seu noivado com Draco, e os mesmos que sequer compareceram em seu casamento estavam ali, agora...

_Mas que belos atores a atrizes!_

Harry nunca acusou ninguém, mas algo no fundo de seu coração sabia que tinha sido alguém de perto, do seu cotidiano, que mandara ou que matou Draco...as investigações jamais conseguiram identificar sequer suspeitos...

Depois que Draco se fora, em espírito ao menos, todos lhe vieram com sorrisos e abraços, pedidos de desculpas e alegações de saudades. Bando de falsos, traiçoeiros...

E como se não bastasse, queriam lhe tirar o que sobrara de Draco...ele deu praticamente sua fortuna inteira em troca da maldição que faria com que o corpo de Draco permanecesse intacto, praticamente um morto vivo...Harry não se importou, deu tudo que lhe pediram...por que não o deixavam em paz?

Se apoiou no caixão aproximando o seu rosto ao de Draco e lhe selou os lábios com os próprios. Tinha certeza que eles não eram gelados, pelo contrário, Draco sempre foi quente, cálido, escaldante...

Ainda se lembrava do último suspiro de Draco, das palavras praticamente mudas que saíram de sua boca, como uma promessa...e Harry guardava nítido o olhar com tanto amor e medo que pensou que fosse se rasgar...o olhar que ele nunca mais veria.

Murmúrios ecoavam à sua volta, mãos tentavam o afastar dizendo que deveriam lacrar e se viu sendo puxado para longe de Draco...mas Draco tinha falado em seu último suspiro e ele havia acreditado...não deixariam o tirar dele, não mais uma vez...

Um clarão verde se fez presente, seguidos de gritos e lamentos...no caixão dois corpos se encontravam desfalecidos e abraçados...ambos com semblantes tranqüilos, quase felizes, se isso não fosse muito clichê para seus finais...

...para sempre, juntos...

Os idiotas teriam mais uma cova para se preocuparem...

* * *

**Nota da Autora:** Sinceramente creio que não há muito o que escrever...ando sem um pingo de criatividade, porém, uma ânsia palpitava em meu ser, me empurrando para o teclado...Oh!! sei que ficou uma coisa meio de doido, mas não se preocupem, não sou muito certa.

Beijos e espero que da próxima vez que eu der as caras por aqui, seja por algo mais decente...rsrsrs...eu me mereço!!


End file.
